User talk:TimeMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Horton11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 16:53, December 3, 2011 Hey, are you still around (here I mean). If you do return, maybe you could make a character and perhaps become the mayor of some little town. 15:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I'd prefer to reform the way the government works first. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Why? the current situation is OK to me 16:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not OK to me, and PUT THE LAST PERIOD ON. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Stop whining about the last period issue. 16:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I will not until you start putting it on. =P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I would like to join politics here (the upcoming elections in the States has perked my intersest, sho which do you suggest is best for me. I like small government (but nor really libertarinaism. MMunson 00:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly don't know. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Political parties I would like to keep the SPL, since they are not the same as the SDP and lean more towards communism (like Lovia's CPL). I also find no need to rename Andersen's party to National Democratic Party since the current name is fine and we already have alot of parties with democrats/democratic in it (but if you want to change the logo, go ahead). 14:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Issues There are several issues on this wiki which prevent me from becoming an active user here. And while I do not plan to become active here anyway (I hardly have any time left for doing something in Lovia already..), I can understand that other users might be repelled from this place. Some points to improve: 1. spelling/grammar: to be honest, it sucks.. Most (if not practically all) pages have spelling errors. 2. page titles with unnecessary capitalizations. I already fixed a few of them. 3. stubs, stubs, stubs. Long pages are exceptionally rare, while it looks like it's fine: most of those pages are large because of wiki-syntaxed maps or subsituted templates. Most pages can be categorized under Walter Adams-alike. Creating pages just to have them created is one of the worst things you can do while setting up a wiki. Once a page is created, links will turn blue and it is very easy to forget to expand them, especially when there is no "stub" template/category (if it is there, it is hardly used). I know you are not the main culprit, but I do think you are most likely to see what I mean. I can give you a list of a dozen other things that need to be fixed, but I don't want to demotivate you :P I see Horton is beginning to make larger pages now, so perhaps it might be a diagnosis after healing. Still, make sure this wiki doesn't become my nightmare of what would become of Lovia when nobody is taking good care for it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on all this stuff when I get the time. I haven't been concerned by the unnecessary capitals, they looked kind of good to me, actually. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually they're not. Capitalized nouns are used in book titles, Wikipedia also uses lowercase letters. The problem is consistency but mainly wiki software. F.e.: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/East_hills and http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Oceana_Language. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I know Wikipedia always uses lower case letters, and I meant they looked good in cases where it's grammatically correct to do so. I will fix the wrong ones, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) History I was wondering if you would like to help me work out the History of Brunant page. There are a lot of history-related pages throughout the wiki, but the main history page is pretty sparse and there are some areas missing as well. It is a monumental task but any help would be nice. 18:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Also, would you fix your bugged signature? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 20:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I started working on the Timeline of Brunanter History page. This will just consist of basic points mentioning events, more detailed accounts can be done in the main history pages and then a separate page can be done if needed. The other thing I feel needs to be done is raising the national population, maybe not in Martensdorp and the tiny villages but certainly in the larger towns and cities, since it does not seem too plausible that all these would have only ~100,000 people. Everything from Middleton-upwards would then have to be reassessed on the Cities and Towns page.HORTON11: • 14:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I think that 100,000 is a good size. Martensdorp is small to the point of stupidity, it should be raised to about 200 or 300. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Martensdorp is fine as it is, I think. It is the smallest official settlement in the country, and there are many like it (and smaller) around the world. As for the population, the infrastructure level of Brunant is meant for a larger population. And, if Lovia is going up in population, Brunant would have to as well since it has a longer history of settlment and is thus meant to have more people and higher density. I would propose a population of 350,000-375,000 and perhaps 400k if really necessary. HORTON11: • 16:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought you meant 100,000 for like Koningstad. I propose 1,000,000. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) What about 750,000. 1 million is too much for now. But we could just add 1 zero to the towns' populations; it would make for a good increase and its simple. HORTON11: • 16:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. What's wrong with 1,000,000? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:50, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I put in new population figures and it adds up to 903,368, much closer to the 1 million you proposed. HORTON11: • 12:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I've started working on Cape Cross' numbers and you should do the same for Roodstad, adjusting any info accordingly. HORTON11: • 13:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will do it when I can. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Roodstad Hey, were you planning on adding museums or sports teams to Roodstad. Cause if you finish the culture section on the page, I think it could be a candidiate for featured article. HORTON11: • 12:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Not really interested in Carrington at the moment (focused on Minecraft), but I'll add some museums eventually. Could you make the sports teams for me? I'm not good with them. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : here's the page for the Roodstader football club. HORTON11: • 11:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Timey, jeff is cross wiki banned 20:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) That's good news. Are you happy about that too? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I know about that because there is blocked next to his name but there is no block here. That usually means a cross wiki ban. I really like it. I however don't know why he was banned 20:30, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Politics &c I was looking over your consitiution and political ideas and maybe it's time to get to work on that. Now that Brunant's population is ~900,000, we should no doubt have a 100-seat lower house. For the constitution, I think we could merge points of yours with the current one. And, I think we should also work on a code of laws which would not be included with the constitution. HORTON11: • 16:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I think we should try formally electing a house, like what is done in Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I would like to do so but first we should establish a basic framework of laws and procedures to allow easy functioning. Then other laws may be haggled by congress. HORTON11: • 18:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but what I meant by that is that we should have the elected House and Senate decide the lower code of laws, after finishing the Constitution. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Do you think we should replace obsolete laws (in the law code, as in Lovia) or just make an amendment (ie write a historic one and add superseding clauses)? HORTON11: • 19:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) If by that, do you mean, if something is removed from the law, is stays, but is stricken? I think it should be removed. Strikes are kind of cluttering. We can just note changes using footnotes, like Lovia does. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I'd create two separate pages. One for the old constitution and one for the new one. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I think the old one should be removed from history. The new one would just be the new original. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Why? It's nice to have some history and it's something that Brunant only has (currently), so it gives the wiki an extra historical dimension. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Because the old Constitution is poorly constructed and has Prime Ministers being elected. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :That part should be fixed. The constitution should only be like a basic framework establishing the nation, major political offices/bodies and their rights/responsibilities and should be the basic document allowing the nation to function. I think we could leave struckout laws for this, as it can show the difference on how much the country has advanced since its writing. The code of laws, on the other hand, is much larger and detailed so it would be impractical to keep using struckout laws. HORTON11: • 13:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::The thing is, the Constitution shouldn't just stand as a very poorly written document only to be changed in 2012 after being poor for 130 years. People were smart in the 1880s. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::The thing is we would have to write some laws with an 1880s mentality. The original sections of the constitution would be written with an 1802-mentality, no elections, exclusion of women and no other thoughts to equal rights. The 1880s revision would include elections for men and women. 1880s constitutional clauses would basically be the ones used now (with the exception of the early 1900s section on the PM). HORTON11: • 16:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::#The 1880s revision is more like an amendment, like the US did through the ages. All the major political offices were there (except the PM) and they were amended to fixed terms and to allow elections for men and women. So the 1802 constitution may be comparable to the US contitution, but look at it as the president being appointed by the king and the two of them appointing congresspersons. :::#Carrington was a filibuster. The Borderers supported him a lot. The Scots and Englishmen who came with him also supported him since he gave them land an important posts. The Dutch, Barzuna and other minorities have never liked him, and the general consensus nowadays is of a dictator in it for personal wealth and glory. HORTON11: • 17:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::The 1880s revision should not be a revision--it should be an entirely new constitution. In 1802, I think James Carrington wanted a very undemocratic government because he wanted to be in power forever. And in the 1880s, people wanted a democratic government, now that he and his lines were pretty much gone. Also, in 1787, a democratic constitution was written in the USA. Also, is James Carrington hated or loved (on in between) by Brunanters? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Roodstad transportation I saw on the Roodstad page that you had a subway in the town, but I think a full udergrownd system might be too much. I was thinking perhaps yu could change it to an S-train system, which would consist of above-ground routes in suburban and rural areas and underground lines in the historic core/downtown. I'm trying to implement a full system in Koningstad and if you like it we could do the smae to Roodstad. HORTON11: • 15:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Would you like to develop a system with all the stops and lines (like I'm doing for the Koningstad S-train) or just a general descriptive article? HORTON11: • 18:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I would like to. Btw, I decided to keep it as a subway, but have some above-ground extensions in the suburbs. I guess that's sort of what it's like in Washington, DC or Boston--all three rail types (under, ground, elevated) are used. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) newspaper I would like to start a newspaper. is that possible?-- Jazinta (talk) 03:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Olympics Do you think it would be cool if Brunant could compete in olympics events like the 150-meter backstroke, the mens 500 meters and other similar events? We could also include other wikinations too. HORTON11: • 19:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I was just thinking about that, though I've been away for a while. It is a good idea. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) We should propose this in Lovia and perhaps make a couple of athletes. HORTON11: • 18:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, I would prefer to focus on Brunant for now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) 150 metres would be a funny racesince juts saw olympic swimming yesterday and it was 100 and 200 metres. But we sould do that, it sounds cool. I would like to make a neice of Oliver Hewton to be an olympic swimmer for this, it would be good i think.MMunson (talk) 00:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) An 150 metre swim doesn't exist. . . I don't know what you mean. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I thnik that he meant that becuse we can't change the real olymics events we cold add somefake ones to get medals in.MMunson (talk) 00:48, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, we can change the real events, if we want to, though it will only apply here. We have had several real countries be involved in the wikination's affairs in several of the wiki community's nations. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:00, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :: I originally just to include some fake events, but I guess we could include Brunanters in some real ones too. BTW what do you think of the lyrics I made for the anthem. HORTON11: • 14:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::We shouldn't add any fake events. If we want to do that, we should just hold a Micronation Olympics instead. We shouldn't be adding new events, instead we should just add ourselves into existing ones. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC)